


After All

by maybecaroline



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybecaroline/pseuds/maybecaroline
Summary: It all comes down to me and you. Modern AU.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

One Saturday morning when his only niece pestered him to wake up at six so that they could take their time fishing in the nearby river. It had become a habit, Itachi thought, for Sarada to force him into submission. Whatever she wanted to do on a weekend, Itachi blindly complies.

His 5-year old niece could really be scary sometimes. Itachi guessed she got it from both of her parents. Sakura could be really nice, but scary when she got mad. And his little brother, well, he was always scaring people away. With his brooding personality and eyes fixed on a glare, people would certainly be afraid of the Uchiha heir. But this is not the case for Itachi, Sasuke is still a baby brother needed to be pampered.

"Look, Uncle! I caught one!" The excited giggling of his niece brought him back to Sarada. He accompanied her in one of the eco-parks near the Uchiha mansion.

"Yes, you did." Itachi immediately helped the girl to pull back her fishing rod. Sarada's eyes widened in excitement as she saw a tiny milkfish wiggling its tail from her fishing rod.

After a few more hours, Sarada demanded them to take a break and eat in their tent. The tent was spacious enough that it could fit at least five people. She was a big girl- she insists all the time. She did not want any help eating anymore. She was contented eating from her bento box her Grandma Mikoto prepared when Itachi noticed the frown on his niece's face.

And before he could open his mouth to ask her what's wrong, Sarada had beaten him up for it.

"Uncle Itachi, why is it that Mama and Papa don't live together?" She inclined her head, waiting for her Uncle's response. "Metal and Sumire and Chocho, they all live with a Mama and a Papa. So why can't I?" She even elaborated.

During the weekends, Sarada got to spend the night with them, while during the weekdays, she has to stay with her Mama. It seemed just like yesterday when Sarada was born. How and why? Itachi still had no idea. He could only guess that his little brother's relationship with Sakura had always been completely vague and unclear.

Sasuke and Sakura, along with Naruto, had always been together when they were still young. They were classmates from elementary until high school. Itachi was certain that Sakura had always had a thing for his little brother. Sasuke, however, cared deeply for the pink-haired girl, but there's that.

Moreover, Sakura was the only girl Sasuke allowed into his personal space.

Itachi was able to watch them all grow up, with the only girl in the group trying to make her name. After all, she had been the only one in the group without a famous surname to back her up. With the Uchihas and Uzumakis dominating the business world, she must had felt out of place all the time.

Itachi could remember all those years ago when Sakura excitedly announced to Sasuke how she got a scholarship for her pre-med. She even went to their house in the middle of the night to tell Sasuke the good news. However, when Itachi noticed the somehow sad expression his younger brother wore once the girl left, he was sure something was not right.

A week exactly after that, Sakura left the country to pursue her dreams, leaving his brother sulking in his room. Itachi, being the big brother he is, tried to talk him out of it. "Sakura is pursuing her dreams; you should be the first one to support her. The least you could do is send her off." He remembered scolding him.

"I know. That's why I never did what you just told me. I don't want to be the reason she would discard her dreams away."

Judging from the answer he got, Itachi was more than sure-his brother fell for his childhood friend.

What the older Uchiha still could not fathom was what happened to the two of them. They were still both in college when Sarada happened. And not to mention, a million miles away from each other. Of course, he questioned Sasuke about it, and yet, his brother had always remained silent.

Sakura went back to Japan to have Sarada. She took a year off before going back to school. Sakura's parents also left with her to help with the baby. During those times, Itachi would always hear Sasuke talking to Sakura through the phone. And almost all the time, it would end up with Sasuke throwing his phone across the room.

And despite all of those, they somehow maintained to have a civil relationship on behalf of their daughter. Now, Sakura had become one of the most talented doctors in the country, while Sasuke is making his name in the corporate world, being one of the youngest CEOs ever been.

Sarada grew up to be a genius. She aced all her tests. Her teachers have always regarded her highly. And even though the whole world doesn't have a clue that the young CEO of the Uchiha Enterprises already has a daughter, it is with no doubt, Sasuke would throw everything away for Sarada.

"Sara-chan.." Itachi tapped a space beside him, indicating for Sarada to get closer. The little girl stood up, clutching her bento box, and plopping quite messily beside her uncle. "You see.. your Mama and Papa are not ordinary people. They are like superheroes. Your Mama saves lives; she needs to live near the hospital so that she can continue to be a superhero. Your Papa as well. You saw that tall building where Papa goes every day, right?"

Sarada nodded once; Itachi smiled as he continued. "Papa needs to live with Grandpa and Grandma, as well, as Uncle Itachi because we need him with us. And also the people in that tall building."

However, Sarada seemed to be not contented with the answer. "I know Mama and Papa are superheroes. But I also need them. Uncle Kakashi said that they don't live together because Papa is scared of Mama."

Itachi inwardly cursed Kakashi for telling such things to a child. And considering Sarada is intelligent, it will not take long before she figures out the truth that her Mama and Papa are not a couple.

"And why is it that Papa and Mama don't ever kiss? Aunt Ino and Uncle Sai do it all the time." Sarada continued. "Uncle Itachi, why can't I spend time with both Mama and Papa during the family day?"

"Sarada… did you remember when I said that there are adult things?" The child once again nodded. "I get it that you are confused, but one day, when you get older, you will understand." Itachi calmly explained, hoping that his niece will be satisfied this time.

"I'm just a little sad because everyone in our class has a Papa and a Mama present for the family day next week." She pouted.

Itachi sighed. "But they don't have an Uncle Itachi, don't they?"

And before Itachi knew it, Sarada stood up, clutching both of her uncle's hands. "Really? Will you go, Uncle?" And when Itachi smiled and nodded, Sarada threw her arms around him, saying thank you over and over again.

* * *

The maids were quick to assist Itachi when he and Sarada finally got to the Uchiha Mansion by the afternoon. He carried his sleeping niece into her own bedroom, not expecting Sasuke to be at home this early waiting for both of them.

Sasuke quietly tucked a blanket over his daughter's sleeping form before nodding at his older brother and carefully sitting up from the bed and quietly exiting the room.

Judging from Sasuke's suit and tie, Itachi guessed that his brother just got home as well. "Did Sarada give you a hard time?" Sasuke asked as they went down the stairs.

Itachi was going to say that everything went well when he remembered a certain conversation he had with Sarada. "She started asking me questions that I think you should be the one to answer."

They were now in the living room. Sasuke sat down to one of the empty chairs, and Itachi followed his brother soon after. "What kind of questions?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"She asked me why is it that you and Sakura don't ever kiss." Itachi gave his brother a pointed look before continuing. "She's growing up; she ought to start asking some questions about your relationship with her mother."

Sasuke simply sighed before adjusting his tie. "And I assumed you handled her questions well."

"For now," Itachi said, standing up before clapping one of his brother's shoulders. "Your daughter is smart. You and Sakura should tell her the truth- the sooner the better. And avoiding the mother of your child will not solve any of your problems."

* * *

"What are you thinking making promises to her you can't keep?" Sakura scowled at the older Uchiha as he handed Sarada's bag to her mother.

"I intend to keep my promise, Sakura. If Sasuke could not go to the family day, why can't I?" Itachi said, passing through Sakura and sitting in the living room of the small apartment Sakura currently renting.

Sakura exhaled heavily. "You know why! It is already dangerous enough that you pamper her going on a trip every weekend, but this is Family day! There will be a lot of people. They will speculate. They will see your resemblance to Sarada. And before we knew it, they have already connected the dots!" She said, closing the door and striding towards the living room.

"People will know eventually. Sarada is an Uchiha. It is actually a miracle that people didn't find out after all these years. She is suffering, Sakura. She asked me why she can't have both of you and Sasuke attend the family day. She's hurting. She is your daughter; you should understand." Itachi calmly explained.

"Don't you insinuate that I am a bad mother…Who in the first place suggested to hide Sarada from the rest of the world? You! Uchihas! She could have a normal childhood if not for the fact that the blood that is running through her veins is the same with all of you. I want her to know Sasuke; I want her to have a complete family, that's why I chose to stay. I could have brought her with me out of the country! I could be selfish not even telling her existence to your family, yet here she is! She's suffering not because of me but because she is a fucking Uchiha!"

Itachi blinked twice before standing up. "We were trying to protect Sarada. Back then it was too complicated to tell the whole world about her existence. I thought you understood. But now, the company is back in its original standing." Itachi looked at her with a solemn expression before continuing. "You're right; she should have a normal childhood. Thinking back, maybe it is best if both of you and Sasuke would be the one present at the event. It is a big deal to Sarada."

Exhaling, the older Uchiha could now understand why Sasuke and Sakura always fought during those days. Their tempers are really not a good combination, after all. They were both hot-headed. He could not imagine the sweet Sarada turning into someone like her mother.

After a few more minutes of silence, Sakura took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. She instantly regretted the words she said, knowing that Itachi only wished for the best for her daughter. "I'll talk to Sasuke. I'm sorry, Itachi-san. I just.. well… I guess I am being overprotective when it comes to Sarada. I just don't want her getting hurt any further."

"I understand. Don't worry about Father. He loves Sarada. I am sure he will be very happy to announce that he has a granddaughter. Before, he was just mad at Sasuke. Now is a completely different situation, is it?" Itachi voiced out as he walked back in the front door, ready to leave. "Tell Sarada I will be waiting for her on Saturday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually inspired by the song After All by Peter Cetera and Cher :)


	2. Chapter 2

In contrary to what people may have expected, Sasuke and Sakura rarely talked. They were both too preoccupied with their work. Instead of Sasuke picking Sarada from Sakura's apartment during Friday nights, it would always either be Itachi or his mother. Sakura never dared to go to Uchiha mansion either; she would politely ask the older Uchiha to accompany Sarada in school Monday morning.

In the first few weeks, Itachi thought that they may just have fought once again, something that could be resolved in a few weeks. It was as if his brother and the mother of his niece had made him into a nanny. He still did not voice out his concerns though when a few weeks turned into months; he carefully observed them.

Soon after Sarada turned five, his little niece carefully planned her birthday party. Sarada asked her Grandma Mikoto to go swimming on a beach. Mikoto was reluctant at first; many people would recognize them, she thought. Seeing his only granddaughter frowned a bit, Fugaku laid a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"We'll go to the beach if that's what you like." He said, earning a cheerful smile from Sarada.

To say the least, Sasuke and Sakura had not gotten over their fight even after several months. They acted civilly to each other though for their daughter's sake. Whenever Sarada called out for them to join her in building a sandcastle, they were quick to oblige. Their father rented the whole beach resort for the day, making his granddaughter's wish come true.

And as expected, Sarada inquired regarding the lack of people.

"Mama, in the picture, I see many people swimming at the beach- why is it that it's only us here?" The little girl asked while using her mini shovel to make more sandcastles.

Sakura carefully fleeted her eyes on Sasuke, who was busy helping their daughter digging holes. "This beach is different from what you see in pictures, Sarada. Only a few people can get here." Sasuke answered.

"Why Papa?" Sarada paused her digging to look at Sasuke.

"You see, Sara-chan, it is like going to school- Mama and Papa can't go in your classroom, right? We have to stay outside until you finish your class. It's like that. This beach can only occupy a few people because the owner does not want to disturb the fishes." Sakura explained this time, hoping that their daughter would be satisfied.

Then, Sarada gave both of her parents a worried look. "Are the fishes sleeping this time? Are we waking them up? Should we leave?"

Laughing lightly, Sakura gestured her daughter to come closer to her. "It's okay. You are not too loud to wake them up. Besides, they live a little far away from the shore."

That was the last time Itachi had seen Sasuke and Sakura talked. Up until now, they were trying to avoid each other. The aspect of them attending the Family day together could be really worrisome.

* * *

Ino had been anxious. She had been visiting her best friend often in the hospital to remind her to eat and rest. Ino was aware that her childhood friend could really disregard her own needs and continue working until she dropped. This was one of those days. One of Sakura's patients was a little girl of Sarada's age. Her name was Nami.

Nami was a bright child. She had been diagnosed with leukemia when she was still 3. Sakura made a great job prolonging the child's life even though a lot of experts said that there was nothing that could be done for Nami. Sakura had been working on her case for almost two years now.

Today, Nami would be having one of her sessions for chemotherapy. For the past year, Nami was becoming better so Sakura suggested taking her home to rejuvenate. It was also to help the family with increasing hospital bills. However, a week before her chemotherapy session, Nami started vomiting and crying non-stop because of an intense headache.

Sakura was distressed. She had been researching different types of cures for the child. Nami had even responded greatly to medications, however, after only a few weeks, Sakura would start seeing bad indications of Nami's worsening condition once again.

Sakura could barely remember when was the last time she ate. With Sarada spending the weekend with the Uchihas, she could only guess that she had been in the hospital now for thirty-six hours. And now looking at Ino seated in her office clearly unimpressed, Sakura already knew what would come next.

"Dr. Haruno, wow, how ironic to call you a doctor when you can't even handle to take care of yourself. You look like shit, Forehead." Ino said, crossing her arms in the process.

"Nami has not been feeling better. I don't think we can push through with her chemotherapy sessions anymore. I don't know what to do, Ino. The last thing I care about is how do I look." Sakura said, dragging her feet to a nearby couch.

"Well, you have to. You can't expect your patients to trust you to heal them when you aren't clearly yourself. Just please eat something. I brought you some udon on my way here. Ten minutes top, and you can go back on your research."

Not even halfway from her meal though, her pager buzzed from her medical coat. But before Ino could ask what's wrong, Sakura started sprinting the hallways of the hospital. Soon, she found another doctor and a nurse already reviving Nami.

Sakura quickly shoved them away, and soon she found herself crying while trying to revive the already lifeless body of the little girl. "Please, please, Nami. Fight. You can do this." She muttered while pumping the child's chest.

When evidently it wasn't working, Sakura proceeded to get hold of the defibrillator, but the older doctor held out her arm saying there was nothing that could be done. "No! I can save her! I know!" She yelled.

With all the commotions, they started getting the attention of everyone outside. Tsunade, Sakura's mentor, came along with Ino and Shizune soon after. The older doctor and nurse stepped outside seeing the head of the hospital. "Sakura…" Tsunade started.

"I can save her, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled, still performing CPR.

"Sakura, that's enough."

Sakura started sobbing, clutching Nami's little hand. The only thought she had was how to tell the girl's parents of her failure to save their only daughter.

* * *

It was the first time Sakura lost a patient. And although Tsunade reassured her that she did everything she could, she still felt blaming herself. Nami could have been a lawyer, a nurse, a teacher. But now, she's gone. For quite a time, Nami had become fond of Sakura. She said that she liked Sakura's hair and that it was really pretty. She even refused to be treated by other doctors except for Sakura.

Nami was a sweet child. She liked coloring books and watching the other children play outside. The only wish she had before she died was to make friends and be able to play with them. She wanted to get better because she did not want to worry about her Mama and Papa anymore.

When Sakura was telling Nami's parents about what happened, Sakura felt like throwing up. It felt like her stomach was turning upside down. She could not look them in the eyes. She could only say sorry and watched with regret how Nami's mother started crying in her husband's arms.

She tried taking another shift, anything that could take her mind off with earlier events. The nurse voiced out her concern saying that Sakura had already been in the hospital for two straight days without taking a break.

"Dr. Haruno, you need to rest."

More often than not, the nurses would be too scared to Sakura to object, but Tsunade already knew Sakura enough to tell the nurse-in-charge not to allow it this time.

"I can still go on. Please, I can take another shift." Sakura pleaded.

"I am so sorry, Dr. Haruno. Tsunade-sama strictly told me not to allow you to take any more shifts and that you would be having your two days off starting tomorrow."

Annoyed and yet too tired to complain, Sakura stubbornly went into her office to look into her medical files and started working. _If they won't let me see patients, fine. I'll just do this._

But still, not even thirty minutes had passed, Ino and Tsunade barged into her office and started lecturing her.

Sakura stayed in the hospital for two more hours before going home, reluctantly giving in to Ino and Tsunade's orders. It was already three in the afternoon when they arrived at the small apartment.

"You can't let Sarada see you like this," Ino said. "Do you want me to cook something for you? Or do you want to sleep? I can even fetch your daughter for you."

"No. I can manage on my own. Thank you for driving me here. Sasuke texted me a while ago saying that Itachi-san would fetch Sarada again. So it's okay. I'll just sleep and wait for Sarada here." Sakura said, already going into her bedroom. "Please close the door once you leave." She quickly added before entering the room.

Hesitant to leave her best friend alone, Ino waited for a few minutes before checking up on Sakura inside the bedroom. Her body was facing the windows, her eyes shut. Ino carefully closed the door once again, contented that Sakura had finally got to sleep.

Even so, Sakura was completely wide awake. The earlier events flashing in her memory whenever she would close her eyes. A single tear escaped once again from her eye. When she heard Ino's car engine, Sakura had already opened her eyes, relieved that she had convinced Ino enough to leave her be.

She just wanted to be alone, to organize her thoughts before Sarada came home.

* * *

For almost an hour, Sakura tried her best to take a nap, at least. But to no avail, Nami's face had always come flashing through her mind every time she closed her eyes. She thought of everything that she could have done to save the child. She tried to put herself in Nami's mother's shoes.

It was driving her crazy. Tsunade told her even from the beginning that Nami's case was rare. That it was already too late. Sakura knew she could not save each one of her patients. However, she felt a strong connection with the five-year-old kid.

Ino told her it must have been because she was the same age as Sarada. That Sakura can fully understand what the parents must have going through. And despite all of this, even though Sakura tried everything she could, Nami still died.

A knock on the door had her snapping back to reality. She lazily swung her legs on the floor and dragged her feet to open the front door. Her cheerful and bouncy daughter startled her; Sarada was quick to put her arms around her Mama's waist.

"Mama! I miss you!" Sarada exclaimed.

Sakura did not waste a second before crouching down Sarada's level to give her a proper hug. "I miss you too, sweetheart. How's school?"

Sarada started babbling about how her day went. Her daughter went straight into her own bedroom to change while talking. Sakura started to follow her, and soon, Itachi had also made himself comfortable in the living room.

While Sarada was still in her room, Itachi asked Sakura if she was okay. "I wasn't going to ask you, but are you really sure you're okay? I can still take Sarada with me."

Sakura, in response, was quick to brush it off. "No, it's fine. I just need to get some sleep."

Reluctantly, Itachi called out to Sarada to say goodbye. And before Sakura knew it, it was only her and Sarada once again. Sakura acted everything seemed fine. She started cooking dinner for her and Sarada.

And when her daughter asked once again about the family day to be held a week from now, Sakura was quick to say that _Papa was busy so Mama was not able to talk to him about it yet_.

Across the room, Sakura could see the pout on her daughter's face. Meanwhile, Sakura tried her hardest to smile despite the dizziness and tiredness she was feeling. They ate their food silently, and Sarada was quick to finish her meal, saying she would be doing her homework.

An extreme headache with slight dizziness came over Sakura's senses all of a sudden while doing the dishes. Sakura was quick to steady herself before she could collapse on the floor. She put her right hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. _She must have been sick._ She tried finishing washing the plates when suddenly her mind went blank.

* * *

Sarada was busy bringing out her books from her bag. She was happy that her teacher once again praised her for a job well done on the recitation a while ago. And although she missed her Mama, she had a great weekend with her Grandpa and Grandma this time, going into a zoo.

Her Papa was also spoiling her with gifts whenever he came home. The other day, she received another stuffed toy. Her Papa was always silent though, unlike Uncle Itachi who always told her stories.

She was going through her homework fine, but then again, there was this one question she could not quite understand. She frowned and read the question once again. And when she still did not get it, she contemplated whether to call her Uncle Itachi. After all, Uncle Itachi makes the best tutor.

But Mama is smart too, Sarada thought. With her made-up decision, she carried her book close to her chest and went out of her room, seeking for her Mama.

"Mama! Mama?" She called out. She frowned upon not hearing any responses. She went into the other bedroom, only to find it empty. With quick steps, she wobbled next to the living room, and from there, she saw a horrific scenario she never wanted to see.

Across the living room, in the dining area, her mother sprawled on the floor.

"Mama! Mama!" She shouted, running to her mother's side. Sarada brushed away the hair that had fallen into her mother's face. "Mama, wake up, please. You're scaring me." Sarada's cries soon echoed through the apartment.

Sarada reached out to her mother's pockets, searching for her phone. She remembered what her Papa said, when something like this came up, she should call him. The only problem was.. her Papa was not picking up.

"Papa..please answer your phone." Sarada pleaded as she stared at her Papa's name on the phone's screen.

After three tries, only then she succeeded. "What?! I am at a meeting right now." A furious voice could be heard from the other line. But Sarada was not paying attention to any of that, instead, she cried even louder. "Papa! Papa!"

Alarmed, Sasuke stood up from his seat and walked out of the conference room, gaining everyone's attention. He made a quick hand gesture to Neji Hyuuga to take over.

"Sarada? What's wrong?" His voice was now gentler, but there's a worry behind the tone.

"Mama! Mama's not waking up! Please get over here, hurry! Papa, I'm scared!"

Sasuke did not have to be told twice. He quickly smashed the down button of the elevator. Concurrently, he was talking to his daughter to wait for him and that everything would be fine. But on contrary, Sasuke had never felt this nervous before. It was as if he was also convincing himself to believe the words he was telling Sarada.

_Mama's not waking up._ The words kept repeating on his mind as he ran towards his car in the parking lot. "I'll be there soon, Sarada. Be strong, okay? Be strong for Mama." He reversed his car at an impossible speed. The squeaking of the tires could be heard throughout the area.

_What the fuck Sakura? What the fuck happened?!_ His thoughts had been in a jungle mess. Sarada's cries had even become louder from the other line. He had been cursing under his breath; he ran over two stoplights, and yet all he could hear was _Mama's not waking up._

The supposed-to-be twenty-minute drive from the Uchiha Enterprises to Sakura's apartment had been cut short into eight minutes. He quickly got off his car, opening one door from the back seat. As soon as he entered, Sarada cried even louder- if it was possible.

He searched for them; it was easy due to Sarada's cries. There..in the dining area..collapsed on the floor was Sakura, looking pale and heavily sweating. He could swear the sight had his heart stopping. He ran towards his little family. Sarada had been clutching her mother's hand for so long, begging her to open her eyes.

"Papa! You came! Mama.. Mama is.."

No words were needed as Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's forehead, checking her temperature. He then proceeded to scoop her up in his arms. Sarada's right hand held onto Sasuke's slacks, afraid to be separated from her Mama and Papa.

_Why is she so light?! Fuck, Sakura. I swear once you wake up. Damn it, you annoying woman._ His thoughts only came to an abrupt stop when Sarada had already taken a seat beside her unconscious Mama on the back seat of his car. "Papa, Mama will be okay, right?"

"Yes, she will be." _She has to be._

* * *

Tsunade was busy checking one of her patients when suddenly Shizune, her assistant, came running to get her. Before she could open her mouth to question her apprentice, Shizune had beaten her to it. "It's Sakura!"

They were about to get out of the room when they had seen through the windows- Sasuke Uchiha, running full speed in the hallways, carrying an unconscious Sakura with their daughter crying and trying to catch up with her father.

As soon as the medics took Sakura away from them, Sarada had started throwing tantrums. "No! Where are you taking Mama?! I'll go with Mama!"

Still trying to catch his breath, Sasuke crouched down to his daughter's level. "Sarada, the doctors will take care of Mama."

"Why can't I go with her then? Why can't we go?! Mama needs us, Papa!"

"Sasuke.." This time, it was Tsunade patting Sasuke's shoulder. "Hi there, Sarada-chan." She turned her attention to the little girl. "Your Mama is a bit tired from work. She just needs some rest. I promise your Mama will be okay. We don't want to disturb her sleep, don't we?"

Sarada considered what Tsunade just told her, but her cries had not subsided. She then threw her arms around her Papa for comfort. Easily, Sasuke had lifted her, rubbing his daughter's back. It must have been a lot seeing one of the most important people in her life in that situation. And for Sarada to experience that at such a young age, Sasuke could only feel helpless.

Tsunade had merely given him a nod before sprinting towards the room where Sakura was taken into. Soon, Sasuke found his daughter already sleeping in his arms, and Itachi and his mother walking in their direction with a worried look on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

The chirping of the birds and the sunlight passing through her window woke the pink-haired medic up. Before she could flutter her eyes open, she could instantly felt something was wrong. She could not exactly remember what happened the previous night. In addition to that, she could feel constant throbbing pain in her head.

When she opened her eyes, she did not see the familiar pink-colored ceiling, however, she felt oddly comfortable wherever she was. She tried to sit up to familiarize herself more with her surroundings; she could not feel too comfortable. Before she could even try, her thoughts brought her back to her daughter. _Sarada!_

She abruptly sat up, panicking at how careless she was. At that moment, she saw her mentor, shaking her head. "Don't push yourself. You'll only feel worse." Tsunade remarked, standing beside the door.

Still, Sakura could not help but feel anxious about the situation she was in. Only then she realized she was in the hospital. _What happened? Did she not come home last night?_ Her eyes widened then when she noticed that she was wearing a hospital gown, instead of her clothes. Moreover, she was sleeping inside a private room and not on the couch of her office.

"It's overwork, malnutrition, lack of sleep. Do I still have to mention these to you?" Tsunade said with a frown on her face, making her way to the stubborn patient. "You better lie down now." The head medic warned her apprentice.

"No. What happened? Did I pass out while tending to a patient? Sarada-"

"You did pass out. In your home. Sasuke brought you here." Tsunade quietly informed Sakura while checking her temperature.

"What?! I don't understand." Sakura replied, still refusing to lie down again.

Tsunade once again shook her head at the pinkette's stubbornness. "I can't tell you the details. But Sasuke carried you here. He only said that Sarada found you unconscious in the kitchen. He checked your temperature and observed that you were drenched in a cold sweat. He was here until two in the morning."

"Wh- how did he-"

"Somehow your clever daughter called her father." Tsunade immediately noticed the worried expression on Sakura's face. "I will not lie to you. Sarada had been pretty shaken up. She kept on sobbing and asking Sasuke what happened to you. She did not even want to let go of your hand when we tried to check on you." Tsunade added, exhaling.

"I do not know what would happen if Sasuke had not brought you here immediately. You, as a doctor, know what overwork and sleep deprivation can do to one's body. When will you really learn?"

With that, Sakura had her head down as if being scolded like a child. With the amount of information she received, she could not help but feel guilty for worrying her daughter and even causing such a ruckus to the father of her child. Tsunade's voice had brought her out of her thoughts once again.

"You shall be in strict bed-rest for at least a week. Don't you dare to get up! I swear, Sakura. Don't worry about Sarada. Mikoto told me personally she would take care of your child. God knows, your daughter can cry. She passed out after crying for more than three hours non stop. Even Sasuke could not control her."

Sakura sighed as she heard her mentor's reminders. She could not imagine what a huge mess she did. Moreover, she would still get an earful from Ino after this.

* * *

"Forehead girl!"

"I already know, Ino. I am such a pain in the ass."

It was eleven in the morning when Sakura found herself being _attacked_ by Ino's scolding. She was even forced to eat a variety of vegetables. "You have to eat. Look at your skinny ass. Seriously, Forehead."

Sakura found herself sighing and covering her face with both of her hands. "Quit bitching and eat. You will have to explain yourself to me, Forehead girl."

"Do you really have to be this loud, Pig? I've already had enough of that with Tsunade-shisou. Not to mention, my mother would seriously nag me about this." Sakura exclaimed while eating her rice.

"Fine, I'll stop. In exchange, you have to tell me what's going on between you and Sasuke-kun." Ino said, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

With a brow raised, Sakura could not help but feel annoyed at the question. _Seriously?_ "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please. The nurses had been talking about it. A handsome man carried Dr. Haruno in the hallways looking worried and anxious at the same time. Oh and well, when I found out what happened to you, guess who I bumped into at one in the morning? Yes, it's _dear Sasuke-kun_. So what? Did you two sort things out? Tell me." Ino said excitedly, her eyes widening in anticipation.

Sakura could not help but roll her eyes at that. "Sarada called him. It's not because he cared about me. He was concerned with Sarada."

"And how do you explain him staying here until you were transferred into the private room?" Ino replied mischievously, crossing her arms.

"He must have some questions to Tsunade-shisou, that's all. Don't put some more meaning behind it. He wanted to know what to tell our daughter once he gets home." Sakura remarked confidently.

Ino pouted slowly. "I really am disappointed. You have loved the man since what? Forever? And yet this is what happened to both of you. You guys even have a child together. And not to mention, a past that cannot be forgotten. Everyone in high school knew you guys will end up together."

"Ino…"

"I know, I know. I'll stop." The blonde raised her hands in surrender. "Anyway, I talked to him and said that he will visit you today with Sarada after her classes. I guess I'll go home after they got here."

* * *

It took a lot of time to convince his daughter to come to school that day. Right after his daughter opened her eyes, his mother, Mikoto, was there in an instant, comforting the child. However, Sarada had kept on asking for her father. She was crying when Sasuke found her in her room.

He did not waste a second before crouching down to her level, explaining the situation to her. Mikoto worriedly left the room, afraid that her granddaughter would even cry harder.

"Sarada, Mama is fine now. She is still sleeping and we cannot disturb her." Sasuke explained, trying to calm his child. And yet, the tears kept flowing down from Sarada's eyes.

"Why did you leave Mama?! Mama needs us."

"Grandma Tsunade and Aunt Ino are there to take care of Mama." He carefully explained once again. But to no avail, Sarada shook her head.

"Mama needs me there. Aren't you worried, Papa? Mama is sick."

Sasuke exhaled heavily before wiping the tears on his daughter's face. "Mama wants you to go to school. She does not want you to worry about her. How about this.." He paused as he studied Sarada's expression. "I will accompany you to school today, and I will also pick you up after your class. And then, we will visit Mama."

With that, Sarada had seemed to think over what her Papa said. She stopped crying and looked up to Sasuke as if gauging whether he was telling the truth. Sasuke must have noticed this immediately. "I promise." He quickly added.

"Okay. That's a promise, Papa." Sarada said after contemplating. She also threw her arms around her father, expecting him to pick her up.

They descended the stairs afterward, with Sasuke holding his daughter close to him and Sarada trying to hide her face in her father's neck. The maids were quick to assist the father and daughter for breakfast.

Both Mikoto and Itachi had given reassuring smiles to the Uchiha heiress while Fugaku insisted for his granddaughter to eat up. Out of the corner of Fugaku's eyes, he quietly observed his youngest son and Sarada. Sasuke immediately averted his eyes as if already knowing the questioning stare of his father.

Of course, this would be the first time he would be accompanying Sarada to school. It would only mean one thing: Sarada's existence could be revealed. Everyone who would see him with a little girl with almost the same features as he would speculate for sure. It would not be long before someone could dig up this information.

But that was the last thing on Sasuke's mind.

* * *

The stares were unavoidable. After all, Itachi did not even dare to get off the car every time he would drop Sarada off. However, Sarada was still feeling bad leaving her Mama alone in the hospital. Only Sasuke could handle her in this kind of circumstance. Once he parked right in front of the school gates, he helped his daughter unfastened her seatbelt and accompanied her until the school entrance.

Sarada clutched her father's right hand; the five-year-old kid seemed to know what was going on for she asked Sasuke why people kept on staring at him. However, before Sasuke could open his mouth. Sarada giggled and said that her father is quite popular with his good looks. He smirked in return.

Before Sasuke left, he made sure to remind Sarada of her things and their earlier agreement. "Now, Sarada. I will be here at 2 pm sharp. Wait for me, understand? Don't talk to strangers. Be good to your classmates and teachers."

Sarada nodded before giving her father a hug. Sasuke crouched down to his daughter's level so he could properly return the gesture. But she seemed to be not contented and pecked her father's left cheek.

"Bye Papa! Take care." She waved her right hand before going inside.

Sasuke still tried to cover his face, but to no avail, people had started whispering around him. He was just grateful Sarada calmed down and that she was still oblivious about what was going to happen soon.

The drive to his office had been uneventful. However, as soon as he stepped into his office, a certain Hyuuga had already been waiting for him with a questioning look. Neji had been sitting in one of the couches while looking expectantly at Sasuke.

But Sasuke paid him no heed, he just asked Neji to fill him into the details of the meeting last night and proceeded to work as usual. "I will be leaving early today. You take over the meeting with Mr. Akamichi tonight."

And as usual, Neji had been right about his presumption that the president would not dare to explain his actions. _He indeed is a very private person._

* * *

Sakura had been bored. No, bored was an understatement of what she was currently feeling at the moment. With Ino leaving to take care of their flower shop so suddenly, the pink-haired medic was left alone in the confines of her room with nothing to do but watch the people outside the window.

Her thoughts drifted to her daughter. She was worried that what transpired last night could affect her daughter in the long run. She knew that these kinds of experiences could lead to trauma and such for Sarada's young age.

It was already past three in the afternoon and she could have guessed that Sarada might be throwing tantrums now, insisting to go to the hospital soon. Sakura was also worried that Sasuke might have been having a hard time controlling their daughter. Sarada could be really behaved and intelligent, but she had also been emotional. She could only guess she got it from both her and Sasuke.

The knock on the door brought her back to her senses. Sakura quickly slipped into her bed once again, afraid that it might be Tsunade checking on her once again. When Ino left an hour ago, Sakura stood up and made herself comfortable sitting at the edge of the window.

Due to her quick actions, Sakura regretted it immediately once she felt the wave of dizziness overcame her senses. "Come in!"

But in contrary to who she was expecting, Sakura had seen a flash of black before being cuddled tightly. "Mama! Mama! You're okay!" Apparently, Sarada was quick to climb up the bed of her mother without reservations.

With her mouth agape, Sakura stared at the back of her daughter. In that instant, Sasuke quietly made his presence known by slipping inside the room as well.

And before Sakura knew it, both she and Sarada were crying. "I am so sorry baby, I did not mean to worry you. Mama is fine now, see?" Sakura tried to soothe Sarada by gently rubbing her back.

"I was so scared, Mama. If Papa did not come, I do not know what will happen to you. Promise me, Mama. You'll be okay forever." Sarada insisted childishly in between her hiccups.

Meanwhile, Sasuke could not help but feel awkward at the sight. He could not explain exactly what he was feeling, but he was certain, he did not want to see them again in that situation. Since he did not want to be of any disturbance to them, he tried to excuse himself by saying he would buy some food.

But Sarada was quick to dismiss the suggestion. "Papa! We already did. We've brought you some dango, Mama." She turned to her mother this time.

Instantly, Sasuke cursed himself for being such an idiot. He could have just said something else..he did not even realize that he was still clutching a plastic bag on his hand containing Sakura's favorite foods.

"Thank you, sweetheart. It's so nice of you." Sakura smiled in which Sarada responded with a kiss on the cheek. "Mama always kisses me when I'm sick." The little girl explained quickly.

The sound of Sakura's laugh echoed throughout the room. "Now, I am all better." The doctor turned patient humored her daughter. However, it seemed that the little girl was not contented. She made a gesture for Sasuke to sit beside them. "Come here, Papa! You must also kiss Mama so that she can be back to a super Mama again!"

Sarada had let go of her mother's embrace and hopped off from the bed as soon as she noticed that her Papa would just stand there awkwardly. She clutched his hand to pull her Papa with her. She had even forced him to sit on the edge of the bed. "Papa, kiss Mama."

Oblivious to the fact that she had created some tension and awkward situation for her parents, Sarada quietly observed both her Mama and Papa. She could not help her excitement as she continued to urge her Papa to get closer to her Mama.

Sakura, however, had felt the panic building inside her chest. She had discreetly looked at Sasuke, asking for some help to explain the situation to their daughter.

"Sarada..you see.." Sakura started, but was immediately cut off by the pressure she felt on her forehead. _Eh? Wha- what happened?_ It had not even lasted for more than a second, but it did not fail to make her heart race.

Sakura's eyes had widened fractionally while Sasuke averted his eyes quickly. The sound of Sarada's giggles had Sasuke wishing he just let Sakura explained everything to her. But it did not last long for Sarada had pouted and whined that her Papa should kiss her Mama in the lips.

Thankfully, the awkward situation was dissipated when Tsunade came to look into her favorite patient.

* * *

It did not surprise Sasuke to find their daughter already sleeping on the nearby couch after he went to buy some coffee for himself. Sakura, on the other hand, was browsing through some magazines while sipping an orange juice.

She looked up and instantly averted her eyes as soon as she realized who came in. With their daughter already passed out, the tension and heavy atmosphere had settled once again. Sasuke could not remember when was the last time they had really talked. He could not even recall when did they last see each other.

He had purposely avoided any contact with her. It had even resulted in Itachi being some sort of a messenger between them. And when his brother asked him about it, the answer was simple: he did not want to have another fight with her. He quietly took a seat on the chair near her bed. He quietly sipped his coffee as if to relieve his stress.

"Thank you."

As soon as her words registered, he had frozen in his spot and discreetly looked into her. She had clearly changed over the past months. She was skinnier; her skin turned paler. And judging by the time he carried her last night, he could only guess how stress and her lifestyle had affected her.

"You haven't changed a bit." Sasuke's eyes had focused on their daughter this time, who was tossing and turning on the couch.

His eyes did not miss the sad smile that had found its way into her lips. He swallowed before continuing. "You never really take care of yourself. How can I trust you to take care of my daughter?"

He did not even bother to look into her to see her reaction. He stood up from his seat and went to Sarada. He easily carried the little girl and adjusted her position so that she would lean into his neck. "Itachi might be the one to bring Sarada to you in succeeding days."

Sakura did not even bother to acknowledge his words. But as soon as she heard the sound of the door closing, she turned her eyes on the dango left at the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Fugaku looked up when he heard the usual greetings of the maids whenever his youngest son would arrive home. The Uchiha patriarch was currently drinking his coffee while reading new business proposals in the dining area. He immediately noticed his granddaughter already sleeping in Sasuke's arms; the maids were quick to lead both father and daughter to Sarada's room.

Not even ten minutes afterward, Sasuke had made his presence known as he sat across his father. Fugaku did not bother to look at his son as he asked him why he left the office early.

"I had Itachi take over. What you did was irresponsible. I understand you trust the Hyuga's, but I do not trust anyone besides our own." Fugaku frowned and looked at his son expectantly.

"I went to pick up Sarada. What happened to Sakura has greatly affected her. This will not happen again."

With that, Fugaku's tensed expression softened. He could be intimidating when he wanted to be, but when it comes to his granddaughter, it never failed to surprise Sasuke how much his father can change.

"I take it, you visited Sakura?" This time, when he spoke, Fugaku had set aside the business papers. And when Sasuke merely nodded, the Uchiha patriarch's expression turned into a serious one once again.

"Judging from the change of your behavior from last night, she must be fine now."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, anything to contradict the suggestive meaning behind his father's words. He questioned himself on how he must've looked like in other people's perspective following what happened to the mother of his child.

However, the Uchiha heir could not understand how his brain could not form words right at the moment when in fact, he always had something to say to prove himself right especially when it comes to these kinds of conversations with his father.

He blamed it on the scrutinizing gaze his father was giving him. He realized later how foolish he was for lying to himself.

"Good. You're not denying it. At least you could not lie to me." Fugaku paused for a while to drink his coffee. "You may fool everyone else, but not me. When are you planning on asking her to marry you?"

"Father…" He exhaled heavily.

Fugaku cut him off right away. "Sasuke, I insisted to have Sarada be kept under the wires to protect her. Have you talked to Sakura yet about changing Sarada's surname? There is no reason now to keep her secret."

"It's not that simple, Father." Sasuke avoided his father's eyes, afraid that Fugaku would know what he was thinking at the exact moment.

Fugaku released a heavy sigh before continuing. "You're not a child anymore. I will not let Sarada grow up as an outcast. She is an Uchiha, and if you aren't planning on marrying Sakura, at least talk to her about changing your daughter's surname. It's been five years, Sasuke.

"Sarada will ask you questions that I am afraid neither you nor Sakura could answer. Make up your mind and grow up."

A minute of silence went by until the young Uchiha's voice echoed in the entire room. "I think you're wrong, Father. What I am doing is all for our daughter's sake. What I am doing is for the best..for both of us. If you'll excuse me." He stood up and bowed his head slightly before heading straight to his room, forgetting dinner altogether.

* * *

Sasuke could not remember the last time when he ever had this much paperwork to sign. As the highest-ranking officer of the company, he always comes and goes in the office whenever he pleases. But that does not mean that he has the freedom to do whatever he wants.

Fugaku had been strict; he always asked his youngest to attend meetings after meetings with other business partners, to the point where Sasuke rarely stays in the office the entire day. But now, with all the business proposals begging for his signature on his desk, the Uchiha heir could not help but massage his temple.

He had many assistants, yes. However, there were certain documents only he could sign. He could have lashed out at his secretary, but he knew Karin was just doing her job.

He gritted his teeth, for he knew he would be breaking another promise with his daughter again. It was not even a week since Sakura collapsed in her apartment, and Sasuke knew very well how much Sarada needed him now more than ever.

Earlier today, Sasuke made sure to accompany his daughter to school. And with the past few days with Itachi bringing Sarada to the hospital to visit her mother, Sarada was saddened and insisted that her Papa should visit her Mama as well.

But he could not possibly do that today as he glared at the different documents he needed to sign.

He was about to call Itachi to tell him the situation, but as he was skimming through his contacts, Sakura's contact details made him falter. Speaking of which, he remembered a certain conversation with his father about changing Sarada's surname.

One of the reasons why Sasuke hadn't told Sakura about changing Sarada's surname, apart from preventing a fight between him and Sakura, was that he wanted to give a normal childhood to his daughter. Being an Uchiha has a lot of perks, yes. But he does not want his daughter to grow up as he did.

And yet, he also knew that he could not possibly delay it even longer. He glanced at the screen of his laptop to check the time and was relieved that he still has two hours before Sarada's classes ended. He looked at the papers once again but decided that his daughter is more than important than anything. He reached out for his telephone and dialed Karin's number telling the red-head about his early out once again.

* * *

Sarada was overjoyed when a familiar limousine parked right before the gates of her school. Her Papa kept his promise. The little girl did not waste any second before running and jumping into her Papa's arms.

Sarada babbled about her day as Sasuke drove on the way to Sakura's apartment; he was half listening while thinking about a certain conversation he will have with the mother of his child. As he glanced sidewards towards his daughter, he could not help but feel lightheaded as he anticipates what will happen after he revealed her existence.

When Sakura opened the door to her apartment, she expected Itachi to be smiling at her politely, but instead, Sasuke stared at her without interest before barging into her apartment while carrying their daughter who was too happy to notice anything.

"Mama!" Sarada exclaimed as soon as Sasuke put her down, running towards Sakura and hugging her altogether.

"Hi baby, how's school?" Sakura said hugging her daughter back.

Meanwhile, Sasuke silently watched the exchange between mother and daughter. He tried to make himself busy by pacing back and forth in the living room, afraid that his presence would somehow make the atmosphere tense. He also took this time to discard his coat and hung it into the backside of the door.

Sarada continued to babble about her day while Sakura ushered their daughter into Sarada's room for her to change clothes. On the other hand, Sasuke could hear Sarada giggling, telling her mother how happy she was that her Papa was here with them. Unconsciously, Sasuke swallowed hard.

Before any word could come out of Sasuke's mouth as mother and daughter got out of the room, Sarada had beaten him into it making some silly faces forcing her Papa to stay with them until dinner. Whatever plans Sasuke had prior to fetching his daughter-telling Sakura about changing their daughter's surname right away- was clearly out of the picture.

Sasuke was observant himself, however, what he did not notice right away was that Sarada was much better than he is. He could clearly tell that whatever arrangement he and Sakura made, Sarada knew it was not normal- that even though Sarada did not understand any of this- she knew something was wrong with it. And being the smart kid she is, she was trying everything in her power to keep her Papa with them.

Sakura was still expected to rest for another four days as instructed by Tsunade. Sasuke could also see how Sarada's persistence of keeping him longer in their apartment affected Sakura the longer he stayed. She had not even look him in the eye the entire time he was there.

The dinner was quiet except for Sarada's chatters. Sasuke could not help but frown when he saw the annoying woman still exert herself working in the kitchen. When Sarada went to her room to do her homework, Sasuke had taken the opportunity to talk to the mother of his child, as his original plan.

"We need to talk." He said as he helped her bring the dishes into the sink.

Sakura looked up in concern, wiping her hands with a towel. "What is it?"

"I talked to Father about Sarada."

Sakura did not say anything for a while. She inclined her head as if telling Sasuke to continue.

"He wants Sarada to have her surname changed." He decided not to tell her about his father asking him about marrying her since he knew it would only make things worse.

"What?" This time around, Sasuke could clearly see the anger flash right into her emerald eyes.

"You heard me. She's an Uchiha, and I think it's only right for my daughter to bear my surname."

Sakura scoffed. "Are you serious? After trying to cover up her existence, now you just suddenly change your mind? Well, Sasuke, it does not work that way. She's my daughter too." She said, her voice raising a little.

"Are you really going to fight me on this?" Sasuke's tone turned into a challenging one, but Sakura also knew he was trying to hold back.

This time, Sakura walked a little further away trying not to get worked up, aware that their daughter was only a few meters away from them. "Do you really want our daughter to grow up as you did? And if I give you my approval, what's next? You're going to enroll her in some Uchiha exclusive whatever school, isolate her from other kids? Dictate her whole life?"

Sasuke followed her into the living room. "You're overreacting again and you know it."

"Then how do you expect me to react? Should I be happy? It will only take time before you take full custody of her, and I can't possibly fight you Uchihas on that!"

Too preoccupied with their argument, they had not noticed Sarada peering from her room. "Mama? Papa?"

Instantly, Sakura's face softened. "Your Papa and I were just talking. It seems he was just leaving. Come here and say goodbye to Papa."

At that time, Sasuke was trying not to glare at the pink-haired doctor. But when Sarada jumped at him, he directed his gaze to the annoying woman mouthing the words 'we are not finished'. Sakura rolled her eyes at that.

"Bye Papa! Tell Uncle Itachi I miss him." The little girl proceeded to kiss his cheek before Sasuke put on his coat and exited the apartment altogether.

After Sasuke had left, Sakura did not miss the sad face her little girl made as she stared at the door. The pink-haired doctor was about to comfort her daughter, but as usual, Sarada had always surprised her with her choice of words.

"You and Papa were fighting. Is that the reason why Papa can't live here?"

Sakura's mouth parted at that-too obvious that she was taken aback. It took time before she was able to crouch down to look at her daughter in the eye. "No, baby. Did I not explain it to you already? Your Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle Itachi need your Papa there."

"But we need him too!" This time, Sakura noticed the tears already threatening to fall down from her daughter's eyes. "Don't you want Papa to stay here, Mama?" The little girl insisted.

"Sarada.." Sakura exhaled heavily trying to compose herself. "We should understand that Papa is busy. We can't force him to stay here. When you grow up, you will understand, okay?"

It equally surprised Sakura when Sarada started crying before quickly running to her room. She tried to call after her, but her daughter locked her door. "Sarada, can't we talk?" At that time, Sakura's temper was already flaring. It did not help that she had nothing to do all day she was basically going crazy, in addition to her earlier argument with Sasuke, and now her child.

"Sarada Haruno, I swear if you don't open this door right now!" She was also surprised at how her voice had raised.

Within a few seconds, Sarada unlocked the door and stared at her mother frightenedly. That was enough for Sakura to come back to her senses. The pink-haired woman flash stepped in front of her daughter in a swift motion before hugging the little girl altogether. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so, so sorry." Sakura mumbled against Sarada's hair.

She was not sure whether she was apologizing because she raised her voice or because as a mother, she could not give what her daughter mostly needed.

* * *

To make things worse for him, contrary to what Sasuke had hoped as he drove from Sakura's apartment to the Uchiha Mansion, his father had been waiting for him in the living room, face as stoic as ever. He did not have to guess what this was all about. So when his father ordered him to sit in front of him and commanded all the maids to leave them alone, Sasuke just hoped it would be over soon.

"I thought I made myself clear last night, Sasuke." Fugaku paused, frown deepening. Sasuke did not bother to respond to that. He had a long day, once again had a fight with Sakura, this was the last thing he needed right now.

"Are you even listening to me? You think just because you're the President of my company, you can do whatever you want?"

Sasuke scoffed at that. "Father, I am doing what I see fit for your company. I've spent one afternoon with Sarada, and you think I'm abandoning that damn company."

"Are you seriously talking back to me?" Fugaku's face hardened and if weren't for the fact that Sasuke was feeling over the edge at the moment, he was sure he would flinch at the sight.

"Leave." One word. Just one word and it was all it took for Sasuke to catch on to what was really happening. He never, ever talked to his father like that. Not ever since that day.

It took a few minutes before Sasuke left the living room to go into his room to pack his things. And as expected, his mother worriedly took in the sight of him packing his bag. "My son, what happened?" Sasuke was not thinking at the moment, meanwhile, his mother had been convincing him to apologize to his father. But he could not hear any of that. He just needed to get out of there.

He stormed out of the mansion with Itachi and his mother following him until he reached his car. He opened the backside of his limousine before literally throwing his suitcase inside. However, before Sasuke could get into his car, Itachi was quick to intercept him.

"Sasuke, you need to calm down."

"And I will. Take care of the company while I'm gone." And in an instant, he was gone, the image of his mother sobbing at Itachi's shoulder through the side mirror making his insides burn.

* * *

Calling Naruto was already a mistake-he knew. He was currently in one of the most famous bars in Konoha drinking maybe his sixth bottle of beer, he actually couldn't tell. It was not the first time he had a fight with his father, but today he had been stupid enough to voice his thoughts out loud- not being able to keep his mouth shut like he usually does.

A few minutes after, he could already see the blonde storming his way out of the crowd of people dancing at the too-loud music. And when finally Naruto got to the VIP area where Sasuke was currently seated, he was quick to forcefully grab the bottle the raven-haired man was drinking-Sasuke could not help but scoff at the idea of Naruto being the sensible one out of the two of them.

"Teme, what's wrong?"

Sasuke did not say anything in return, but reached out and snatched his stolen bottle.

"Did you and Sakura-chan fight again?" Naruto asked, plopping beside his wasted best friend.

"We've had too many fights. Although yes we actually did fight today." Sasuke said chugging down the last of the contents of his beer before opening a new one.

The blonde sighed getting a bottle himself. "You should stop drinking, you know that right? Your brother will scold me for this. It'll be worse if Sakura-chan finds out I let you drink so many."

"Not like she cares."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that. "Keep pushing her away and maybe one day she really won't care. So what's really the big deal, Teme?"

"Can I stay at your house for a while?"

"What? Why?" Confused but concerned as well, Naruto stopped drinking his beer to properly listen to his best friend, trying to block out the loud music from his ears.

"Father and I had a fight. Couldn't possibly go to our hotels. My mother will find me there." Sasuke replied curtly.

"Wha-what? Wait a minute, Sasuke. You know I can't. Hinata and I are getting married in a few months and my in-laws are staying at my place this week."

For the time being, Naruto was also able to notice that Sasuke was already too wasted for his own good. He could not possibly call Itachi like he usually does whenever Sasuke got drunk like this, nor could he bring him to his apartment.

He sighed before getting up from his seat, trying to stop his best friend once again. "Sasuke, you need to stop, or else you'll pass out and I'll have no clue what to do."

"Just let me be. You can just leave or whatever."

Naruto sighed as he watched his best friend drink a whole lot more than he should have. Way more than he could tolerate.

* * *

At the sound of someone knocking nonstop at her door, Sakura had just hoped that someone had only mistaken her apartment for another, that it would go away soon if she did not bother to answer. But when the sound of knocking kept on getting louder, she sighed and cursed under her breath.

"Gods, it's past two in the morning. Whoever you are must hope and pray my daughter did not wake at the sound of- What the hell? Sasuke?! wha-" Overtaken by the sight of the father of her child slumped against Naruto-who was, by the way, looking painfully nervous at the sight of her so mad already.

"Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry about this. But I swear I tried to stop him, but you know him too well. I couldn't."

Sakura exhaled heavily. "I think I told you specifically if you let him drink like this ever again, you are dead. Naruto, I told you to stop him- I wouldn't care if you had to knock him out."

"But he had a fight with his father, got kicked out once again. He even told me you guys fought once again. He just needed some release and as his best friend-"

"You should've called me then. I could've stopped him. This is way too bad for his health." Sakura's face softened opening her door.

"You really love him, don't you?" Naruto sighed before leading Sasuke into the living room. "This bastard has no idea how lucky he is to have you."

"Not you too, Naruto. Not tonight." The blonde could not help but shake his head in response.

"You guys are my best friends. I just want both of you to be happy." He paused before lifting both Sasuke's legs onto the sofa. "Sorry again for this, I couldn't let him stay at my apartment this time. I know you'll take care of him."

"Yeah, thanks I guess. For taking care of him."

Naruto smiled once again before saying goodbye to the pink-haired woman. And Sakura was left worriedly gazing at the sight of the only love of her life passed out on her sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

_Four hundred and thirty-eight days- it has been that long since he had seen her pretty face. Sure, she always made time to call him and Naruto- but being able to see her in person, being able to touch her is just so much different. He was currently lying on his bed staring at the ceiling of his bedroom with his phone pressed to his right ear while listening to her rambling._

_He could not forget the face she made when she told him about the letter she received about getting a scholarship in the United States. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement; her smile the brightest as ever, as she barged into his room jumping up and down and hugging him altogether. She was so happy. So happy. And how could he say anything if she looked so happy like that?_

_But now that she was there, a thousand miles apart from him, he does not know if she is still happy. He could tell she was busy all the time- he could hear it under the sighs she makes occasionally whenever she tells him about her day. "You better take care of yourself out there." He reminds her again. Because knowing her, she must have skipped one or two meals a day, probably getting three to fours of sleep at best every day._

_And as expected, she waved him off telling him he should be the one looking after himself. He rolled his eyes even if she could not see him. There was a pause before he heard the familiar giggling from the other line. "I can see you, you know. You're rolling your eyes again." And yet, it still surprises him how she knows him too well. After all, they grew up together._

_There's a lump in his throat before he tells her. He swallowed once, twice before the words came out from his mouth. "Father chose me to be the successor of the company." For a while, he thought the line ended for he could not hear anything but silence._

" _Sakura.."_

" _I heard you, Sasuke-kun. I know that I should be happy for you. But.." The change in her tone did not go unnoticed._

" _But?"_

" _I know I'm being selfish. It's just that I know all too well how much it means to be a president of an international company. Will I be allowed to see you after you get to-"_

" _What are you saying? Don't be ridiculous." He interrupted her. But he also knew it was all empty words. He knew about his parents getting married out of convenience-how his grandparents arranged the marriage by selecting his mother as the most suitable Uchiha woman to be the most rightful for the successor of the clan._

_They never really talked about their relationship, per se, but in one way or another, he knew she understood how much she was important to him. And he also knew her feelings towards him._

" _Don't think too much about it. It's getting late there. You should be sleeping by now. We'll talk again some other time." He could tell she was pouting._

" _But I like hearing your voice." He does too. He loves hearing her whining and her stories about human anatomy even if he could not understand a word of it. "Anyways, fine, I know it's three in the afternoon there, but good night, Sasuke-kun."_

" _Aa." That girl probably does not know how much he was trying to stop himself from going after her._

* * *

He woke up feeling like he came back from hell.

His body ached all over and his head was spinning like crazy. He could not remember what happened the night prior but he was sure he had been drinking all night once again. Strange. He could not smell the familiar ramen scent all over the place.

Did Hinata tidy up the place for the idiot? The last time he got this drunk he woke up puking nonstop; one thing to have a hangover, another thing is the smell of Naruto's apartment.

It took him a while before he was able to open his eyes to get familiar with his surroundings. He was sleeping on a familiar couch; there was a blanket draped all over him. And instead of the usual ramen-scent lingering all over the place, he could smell eggs and butter nearby.

He sat up slowly, massaging his temple in the process. He was afraid to look up, afraid of where his too-drunk self had taken him. Surely he was not at Naruto's place nor the Uchiha mansion, otherwise, he would be waking up with blood on his ears for getting scolded, be it his best friend or his brother.

"Papa! You're awake!" The all-too pleasing voice made him pause on his train of thoughts. Looking up across the room, there, in the dining area, her daughter was smiling too widely at him while eating her breakfast.

Then it dawned upon him; flashes of everything that occurred last night made him want to go back to sleep. His fight with Sakura, him talking back to his father, his mother's worried face, Naruto dragging him outside of the bar. He looked up again seeking the only person who probably knows what the hell is going on.

There she was in the kitchen and judging from the strong smell across the room, he could tell she was making coffee. Then, she turned to look at him, she was clearly displeased about something for her to frown like that at the sight of him.

She did not say anything to him for a while. It was more like she had ignored him. She sat across their daughter and sipped contentedly on her coffee. For a minute, Sasuke considered whether to go back to sleep or leave the apartment as fast as he can. But he just stared into space while contemplating how to kill Naruto for bringing him into _her_ apartment of all places.

Too occupied with his musings, he did not notice Sakura standing in front of him. "I heard everything from Naruto. And if you don't want to be found out by your brother, you should probably go into my room. He'll be here in a few minutes to pick Sarada up." She said too sternly before going back to the kitchen.

Be it the headache or the hangover, he was not sure but he had no intention of quarreling too early in the morning. So he slowly stood up, carrying the blanket before entering Sakura's room quietly.

Soon after, Sarada had followed him into the room before hugging him. "I heard from Mama that you and Uncle Itachi were playing hide-and-seek, don't worry about it Papa, I will not tell him." She beamed at him.

"Papa, you stink!" She pulled away from the hug before he could properly return it. And then she was running again opening the door, but before she left she waved her hands saying goodbye to him. "Uncle Itachi will be here soon! Shh!"

With that, he sat down on the bed exhaling loudly in the process remembering he had left his shoes in the living room.

* * *

His niece was acting weird. She was too hyper-too happy. Not even a minute after he entered the apartment and Sarada was already pulling him towards the door. She was bouncing up and down smiling too brightly.

"Sarada, calm down. Let me say hi to your Mama first."

"No need, Uncle Itachi! Mama's busy. Let's just go!" She whined, pulling him towards the door once again.

Confused as to why his niece was acting like this, he looked up to see Sakura nervously playing with the hem of her apron. "What's going on?" He asked, puzzled.

"Sarada might have too much chocolate drink this morning." The pink-haired woman explained, exasperated.

He frowned when he noticed the circles under Sakura's eyes. "Are you okay? I recall Tsunade has been strict about you resting for a week. It looks like you're not getting enough sleep." Itachi said, completely ignoring the little girl tugging on his sleeves.

She waved him off like what he expected she would do. "I'm fine. I just got too hooked up with this book I'm reading last night." She then looked at him up and down, noting the choice of his outfit for the day- he was wearing a silver suit and tie with leather black shoes to pair it up.

Itachi smiled politely but exhaled heavily afterward. "Have you heard anything from Naruto?" With Sarada around, he could not possibly tell how his little brother wandered off once again and now he was stuck to being the president in the meantime.

A little caught off-guard, Sakura's eyes widened fractionally before denying it too quickly. "No, why? Did something happen?"

"I've been trying to contact him all night but he has been ignoring my calls. If it's not too much to ask, can you try calling Naruto for me?" He paused looking around the apartment. "No, never mind." He smiled contentedly. "I think I already know where my little brother is." He muttered quietly.

"Uncle Itachi! Let's just go or I'll be late!" Sarada whined once again, interrupting their conversation.

Itachi then winked at Sakura's direction before letting him be pulled by his niece towards the car.

* * *

Sasuke sat quietly on the bed, hoping his brother would not notice anything. But knowing how Itachi can be, he would not be surprised if he would barge into Sakura's room and drag him back to the Uchiha mansion right away.

With the alcohol still in his system, he still could not think straight. He did not know what to do. And now that Sarada will be away for a few hours, he would be stuck here with _her_ alone. He needed to think fast- to leave as soon as possible.

Going to Naruto's place was out of the question. He did bring him here- which actually reminded him to settle for a few text messages to scold the blonde idiot for bringing him to Sakura's apartment since he could not possibly call nor make any noise. Not a minute after, the blonde had replied. "You should thank me for not dumping your sorry ass in the middle of nowhere! I was contemplating whether to send you off to Osaka!"

He'd had about ten missed calls from his mother, three from Itachi, and one from Naruto. He sighed before lying down on the bed altogether. That was when he was able to observe her room. There was a picture of her and Sarada near the bedside table, a stack of books on a chair, the smell of jasmine all over her bed.

It was so long since he was able to step foot in her room, let alone be able to lie down on her bed. The last time he did-no he could not go there. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He sat up when he heard the familiar car left the vicinity of the apartment.

He made sure to put a straight face like he usually does before going out of the room.

With her back on him, she began lecturing him. "I don't know much what's going on about your family, but if you're going to drink, you make sure you can still stand on your own two feet afterward." She was busy doing something in the kitchen- probably doing the dishes but Sasuke merely brushed it off.

"Tch. It's not like you care." He replied throwing daggers towards her back even if she could not see it.

"A simple thanks would suffice, _Sasuke-kun_." She turned around to meet his glare.

Before he could even think of a comeback, he felt the protest of his stomach to empty its contents, and then he was running, pulling the pink-haired woman away from the sink.

When he was done, however, he expected Sakura to laugh at him. But this woman never fails at surprising him. She continued to scold him while preparing him a medicine. "Here's aspirin for your headache. There's a coffee in the machine and a soup for your hangover. Geez, when will you really learn?"

She continued to glare at him while bringing him tissues to wipe his mouth. "I feel bad for Sarada for having a lousy father." She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes but she was already in the dining area reheating the soup for him.

While this woman had been insinuating a fight from her choice of words, her actions had him wanting to puke all over again. Her actions had always contradicted her words. Sarada was not present; there is no reason for him to play nice. So he blurted out the words without thinking too much about it. "I don't want it."

He did not know if he imagined it but she blinked twice before the all-too-familiar hurt crossed over her features. She paused in her tracks before going back to what she was doing earlier. "Of course, you don't."

She turned around to face him once more. "Naruto gave me the keys to your car. I placed it in the pocket of your coat. Don't worry, I won't tell Itachi-san you were here." She said resignedly.

At her fallen expression, he regretted his actions immediately. He knew he was hurting her. But they could not go back to the way they were before. He avoided her eyes before glaring into nothing.

"I did not really know what I saw in you." She said after a while, breaking the silence.

And without thinking, he'd had his eyes on her once again. His heart was beating loudly against his chest he could hear it. They never really talked about their feelings for each other- which actually brought this mess in the first place.

And then there it was again, her rambling when she was so nervous or embarrassed. She hasn't changed much, he concluded. She may have realized the weight of what she had said for her saddened expression turned into a nervous one.

A few days ago she almost made his heart stop beating-he could not possibly erase the memory of her passed out- and now she was making his insides burn. It was amazing really, how could one simple word, one simple action from this woman could make him feel. She had no idea the effect she had on him. Most probably she would not know ever.

He just stared into her while she continued talking nonsense before she made an incoherent excuse to get to her room.

Their relationship will always be complicated, he concluded.

* * *

He did not know how much time had passed but she was clearly stupefied when she still saw him here in her apartment. After all, she did tell him about his keys. She was expecting him to be out of her house right away. And well, he could not blame her; he was not exactly welcome in her place.

But the truth is, he had nowhere to go to. He hadn't think about his plans now that he left the Uchiha mansion. It would be much easier if this annoying woman was taking care of herself and had her shifts in the hospital and not worrying everybody; he could have stayed there while waiting for Sarada.

The idea suddenly popped into his head. "I don't want to leave without saying goodbye to Sarada." He explained when Sakura just stared at him expectantly.

"Well, that's going to be a problem then. Since you do not want to eat anything I make and your daughter will only come back later in the afternoon. Oh, and looking at the clock, it's past eleven in the morning." She said with a smug look on her face.

Good, she's back to her sarcastic, annoying self, he noted. Judging from the towel in her hands, she just had her shower. She sat on the sofa completely ignoring his presence before turning on the television. He rolled his eyes at that.

And as if fate was mocking him, his stomach growled loudly in protest. He hadn't properly eaten dinner last night and he mostly regurgitated the contents of his stomach earlier. Sakura then exhaled loudly, "Ahh, it's a shame I made a _tomato soup_. Sarada does not like it that much."

And to tease him further, she proceeded to stand up from her seat to go to the kitchen. "Maybe I should make lunch earlier today. Hmm..onigiri sounds good to me." She said out loud while looking at the contents of the refrigerator.

She then turned around to look at him seated in the dining area. He was glaring at her again. "Don't act like a child and eat. If you don't want to wake up in the hospital the next day." She said too sternly; she was clearly displeased at him but her doctor instincts had won over.

He was so hungry. So hungry. That was the only logical explanation of why he had three bowls of tomato soup and two rice bowls. _He certainly did not miss her cooking._

* * *

The next three hours passed like a blur. He used that time to get his things in his car, take a shower, and make a plan for the week. Thinking back, moving to Osaka was not bad. Just a temporary escape from being an Uchiha.

When Sarada got home, however, he did not know how to react when all of a sudden, he heard his brother calling after him, asking him to come out. He had already prepared a speech to his daughter, thinking of a way how to make her understand. But screw it all, his brother really was such a pain in the ass.

He and Sakura made sure to hide all of his things in her room but who was he kidding, nothing can get past his brother's eyes. It took him a little while before he was able to compose himself and get out of the room.

Sarada was frantic, telling her Papa repeatedly she did not tell him. Itachi, on the other hand, shook his head at the sight of him. "I'm not foolish, little brother, you are."

Sasuke scowled at that, thinking how could his brother found out. "You left your shoes near the sofa this morning. I knew right away it was yours, Sasuke." Itachi explained before Sasuke had the chance to crack his head in the process.

Sarada pouted but she was back in her cheerful self in a minute to say hi to her papa and mama. Sakura, feeling the need to give the Uchihas their privacy, pulled Sarada to her room, not bothering to make an excuse.

With the two Uchiha heirs left on the sofa, Itachi smiled sadly at his little brother. "I guess you really have nowhere to go for you to stay here."

Sasuke made no indication that he heard him. He just sat there resignedly waiting for this inevitable conversation slash lecture over and done with. "I may not agree with you storming out of our house after a fight with our father, but I will not interfere with your decisions. There are already enough people deciding for you."

The younger Uchiha then looked up to his brother. "Although I may say, I do not like being cooped up in your office all day. Good thing I have the excuse to get Sarada for today." Sasuke still did not say anything; he only let Itachi say whatever he wanted to say.

"If you're afraid I'll tell mother your whereabouts, I will not. Nor I will drag you back to the Uchiha mansion no matter how much I displease working in the Uchiha Enterprises. But I hate it when you get drunk like that, you worry me, Sasuke, I hope you know that." Itachi's smile vanished.

"Don't even make excuses, I know you. You drank until you passed out again, don't you? Not to mention, you do not answer my calls. Nor my text messages." He continued. Honestly, at that time, Sasuke felt like a child being scolded.

"You should know by now what you're doing. Maybe staying here could be a good start for you to realize your mistakes." Itachi continued.

"What? I'm not staying here. I just wanted to say goodbye to Sarada before leaving."

"And where do you plan to stay? At Naruto's?"

"No, somewhere far away from here." Anywhere where he could not be recognized as an Uchiha was left unspoken.

"And how do you plan on living? Don't think that Father will just let you off. Your card will be suspended for sure."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reason out but his daughter obviously has a different opinion on her mind. "Is Papa going to stay here?" Sarada rushed out of the room before Sakura could stop her.

"Yes, he will. Isn't that great, Sara-chan?" Itachi said, earning a glare from his little brother.

"Really?" Sarada did not waste a second to run towards her Papa to give him a hug. And once again, how can he say no if she looked so happy like that.

* * *

She certainly did not expect this at all- Sasuke helping their daughter with her homework in her apartment. They still hadn't had a proper talk about him staying here; it was so like him to make decisions by himself. _Just like a few years ago._

Sarada had been a Papa's girl ever since. Even if her child mostly spends her time with her; Sasuke surely knows what to please their daughter. Others may have thought that he was spoiling her, but on contrary, he makes her understand.

Whenever he will not be able to fulfill a promise to her, Sarada will not cry unlike any other children of her age. It is because Sasuke makes sure Sarada understands. He does not treat her like a child nor does he tolerate her wrongdoings.

One time, Sarada clumsily made a mess in the Uchiha mansion by spilling milk on the carpet. Sakura scolded their daughter who was about to cry but Sasuke stopped her altogether, crouching down to Sarada's level to comfort her.

"Don't cry, Sarada. Do you know why your Mama is mad?" His voice so soft, so tender whenever he's talking to their daughter it still surprises her.

She nodded. "Good. What will you do next time?" Sasuke asked her.

"I will be careful," Sarada said, rubbing her eyes to stop her tears from falling, but she failed and ran towards her Papa's arms.

And now, looking at them in the comforts of Sarada's room, she thought of the day when Sarada was born, how much time had passed, how being a father changed Sasuke. And how could she ever think of running away from him if his daughter needed him more than anything? She really was a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will post other chapters in a while. hope I'm doing this right.


End file.
